Meet the Gang
by SaKuRa-MIna
Summary: Takes place after 'Go To Hell'. Greg finds Ronnie in the break room and introduces her to the others. Slight Sara bashing. Mentions of NickGreg.


_Hello everyone. This is a short little one shot that I wrote. It's based off of tonight's episode of CSI, and was inspired by my roommate (who shall remain anonymous). I blame her for the descriptions found in this chapter...though I did add my own twist to them. I hope you all enjoy the story. Oh, and before I forget...to all the Sara fans out there. I do like Sara, it's just her personality in tonight's episode was seriously lacking. Enjoy everyone!_

_Warning: slight Sara bashing, mention of Nick/Greg. If you do not like boy/boy relationships, you may not want to read this. There is nothing explicit, but just to be on the safe side... Thank you and have a nice day._

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. The evil corporate people at CBS do. If only I could convince them to sell..._

* * *

Meet the Gang.

**THUNK**. "Why me? I just got here, why did I get stuck with the crabby person?" Ronnie muttered to herself as she stared through the glass table in the break room.

"You okay?" came a voice from behind Ronnie.

Ronnie jumped in her seat, and spun to see who had spoke. She came face to face with a tall young man. He had light brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. "Um, yeah. Sorry, rough first day. I'm Ronnie, by the way." Ronnie extended her hand as she introduced herself.

"Greg Sanders. Nice to meet you, Ronnie." Greg shook hands with the new girl. "Can I ask why you were looking through the table?" Greg sat down next to Ronnie.

"Do you know a CSI named Sara Sidle?" Ronnie asked timidly.

"Yeah, she used to work night shift with me. Why?" Greg asked interestedly.

"Oh. Well, I was partnered with her for a case today. She seemed to be having a bad day, and seemed to be venting her frustration on me." Ronnie quietly responded.

Greg laughed at the reply. "That's Sara on a typical day. You get used to it." Greg shrugged. He then smiled widely as an idea came to him. "Hey. Have you met the others yet?"

"The others?" Ronnie was puzzled as to who Greg meant.

"Come with me. I'll introduce the rest of the gang from night shift to you." With that Greg proceeded to drag Ronnie from the break room. He was supposed to meet the others at their usual diner for breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Greg and Ronnie were standing in front of booth filled with three other people. "Hey guys. This is Ronnie, she's new at the lab. She's working daylight…oops. I guess you're supposed to be at work right now, huh?" Greg flushed sheepishly.

"It's alright. I have my cell and pager if they need me." Ronnie smiled encouragingly.

"Great! As I was saying, this is Ronnie. Ronnie, this is the gang. The lovely lady by the window is Catherine Willows, ex-stripper and mom of a teenager." Greg started. Catherine glared slightly at Greg for his introduction. "The handsome gentleman sitting next to her is Warrick Brown, pimp." Greg smiled.

"Very funny, Sanders. You better watch yourself, or you'll be doing dumpster dives for the next couple of years," Warrick growled.

Greg brushed him off, and continued his introductions. "And last, but not least. This stud here is Nick Stokes, my boyfriend," Greg stated proudly.

"What?" Nick was surprised at the introduction. Across from him, Warrick and Catherine laughed hysterically.

"I'll explain later, babe." Greg soothed as he sat beside Nick. Ronnie pulled up a chair at the end of the table.

"Did I miss something here?" Ronnie asked looking from one side of the booth to the other.

"Nick is only Greg's boyfriend, in Greg's twisted mind." Warrick replied, as his laughing slowly died off.

"No. I'm still trying to convince Nick that we're dating. It's just taking a little longer than I expected." Greg pouted.

"Aw. It's okay, sweetie. You can explain it to me again later." Nick smiled, as he slipped his arm behind Greg's shoulders. Ronnie just stared at the four of them.

"So Ronnie, how was your first day?" Catherine saved the poor girl, from further confusion.

"Um, it was alright. My partner didn't seem to be in such a great mood though." Ronnie answered vaguely.

"Who was your partner?" Nick inquired.

"Sara." Greg responded before Ronnie could open her mouth.

"Oh." The other three nodded their heads in understanding. "Don't worry about her. She's usually in a bad mood." Warrick reassured.

"Great. This is going to be interesting." Ronnie dropped her head onto the table.

"No worries. If Sara starts getting you down, call one of us. We'll tell you what to say to get her off your back." Greg smirked.

"Really?" Ronnie quizzed. The other four nodded their heads in agreement. "Great. Thanks. I'd really appreciate it. This job might not be so bad after all." Ronnie sighed.

"Oh wait. You haven't seen the best part yet." Greg told her cryptically. The others just smiled, as the waitress came over to take their order.

_'I think I may like it here in Vegas.'_ Ronnie thought to herself. She was now glad that she had decided to take the job in Vegas, instead of in Miami or New York.

* * *

_So what did you all think? It was a random story that popped into my head, and I had to write it out. I hope no one was offended by how I portrayed Sara. She can be kind of crabby though. Let me know what you all think...and please no flames. If you didn't like the story, don't review. If you did like the story, let me know. Thanks again for reading. Later all. _:)


End file.
